In modern vehicles a plurality of driver assistance systems can support the driver whilst driving the vehicle. Driver assistance systems can range from providing simple information for the driver, for example lane changing assistance, to systems which control the vehicle autonomously.
In order to carry out the respective functions many driver assistance systems require information about the surroundings of the vehicle. This information is usually obtained by different types of sensors. For example, imaging sensors, for example cameras, can be used for capturing the surroundings of the vehicle.
Particularly at night, the images captured by the cameras are very dependent on the lighting used. This makes it more difficult to evaluate the data captured by the cameras in driver assistance systems.